Castle of the Battles
by voilet star 14
Summary: New place for battle. Many went there and also went to Gunners Heaven. But just 9 months of being open strange things started happening. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted Criminals is in the past**

Just 2 weeks after Lamium's murdered a company open on the area of Sunset Peak. It was a center of entertainment for Drifters as Gunner's Heaven, but the way it opened was fast and strange. It looked that the man that controlled that place was really rich. He ordered Filigaia Railroads to give maintenance to the station on there. Activating also the railroads near the Gunner's Heaven. That took almost 4 months, then 2 weeks after they opened. Filigaia Railroads were giving publicity to them, inviting Drifters to the new station of Sunset Peak. Just few went; some of them just preferred Gunner's Heaven.

"Hey, here it says that it open a new place for fighting" said Gallows holding the newspaper, he caught everyone's attention.

"Really, new competence for Gunner's Heaven" said Clive

"Maybe we might give a look to that place" said Virginia

"A look to that place? Are you nuts? We are wanted, don't you remember or what?" said Jet

"Yeah, but there is a way to prove that we are innocent" said Virginia furiously "I've tell it a million times but you are the only one that don't accept it!" said

"Well, all right let's do it then" said irritably

"Let's go then, get your things and I'll meet you on the exit of town" said commanding

Virginia was the first one, and then Jet was there. The looking between the two was of war.

'I'll show you that you can't prove our innocence' though Jet

"What?" asked Virginia

"Nothing, why?"

"No, look here come Clive" said cheerily, she thank the Guardians to him to be there, she knew that alone she couldn't win to Jet. Behind him was Gallows.

"Let's go to the ark" said Virginia in menace tone. Nobody objected they just follow her. The Ark wasn't too far. Just 1 hour on Lombardia and that's it. Virginia was the most nervous.

"What? Are you regretting it?" said Jet

"N-n-no" she was the first one to walk in was her, Jet looked at her. He knew that she was brave, but to run the risk of being killed by the Ark was incredible. The Ark would do anything to avenge the murder of its leader.

"W-wait, we are going with you" said Jet. They all enter together.

"Look at this, they have return to confess their crime" said Sion

"Wait, we did not do anything" said Virginia

"Seize them" ordered Sion, Jet protested, Virginia just do what he said as well as Gallows and Clive

"No way, we came here to tell you something and we are going to do it" said Jet trying to escape from the handcuffs.

"What is it?" ask Linda, she was really friend with Virginia; she can not believe that they could do something like that.

"We are innocent if you just let us prove it to you" said Virginia

"You were the only ones on the room, you killed him" said Marty

"No let us tell you the story" said Gallows; it was the first time he talked in a serious tone.

"Ok, follow me" said Albert another big friend of the group. Albert guides them to a meeting room. There were 10 chairs on an oval shape. Marty and Susan stayed on guard.

"Now tell us" said Albert, he was on the chair that Lamium used to use, maybe now he was the leader.

"But it is a looooooooooooooooong story" said Gallows

"It doesn't matter, I think I talk for the Ark when I say that we don't want to mistake on your case, and I do believe on you" said Helga

"It all starts on a stormy night in the Express No. 425," started Virginia " We all met there, I was starting my journey, Clive was protecting an artifact, Jet was going to stole it as well as Gallows, there we met another group of bandits, we fought them and they escape" she finished

"Then we went to my hometown Baskar, Clive hand the artifact to my grandma, then we went to fight the guardians" said

"But, why? No reason at all" asked Susan

"My grandma told us something about them and that they were calling us, well, then we went to Jolly Roger to disparity and return to our lives, as well heard about a gem on a ruins the Eternal Sparkle, also our leader told us to make a group, that is how we are here as a group" finished

"Then we went to a nearby ruin to obtain the gem, there we met again the trio of drifters" started Jet "We worked together but they betrayed us. Then we went to Claiborne. There we search for one of the shields of the Eternal Sparkle, and met a new enemy group, The Schroedingers, and again that trio, by last we were obligated to went to KaDingel, there we experience the power of the evil, we sensed how the mediums were scared and how Janus died by the moment" Jet finished, everybody looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"You are always saying that you don't got memories, look at you now" said Gallows

"Well, then we cross the ravine and went directly to Little Twister, we heard of a disappeared women and help to find her, but we found that she was kidnap by another woman that was interested in gem. The real surprise was that she was inside her, she took her body, she intended to escape but we caught her" said Clive "We astonish when we saw Janus alive but now he was a Demon. On that night we stayed awake to talk about what happened when a light from the mediums told us to go to a shrine south east of there. There we save another guardian and met another prophet, the first one was the woman Melody and a man Malik. When we cross the island on Sand Canal we met 4 knights that give us a little trouble, once in the other side we went to obtain another guardian" he stopped

"After that we went to an observatory," said Jet "there we saw again the woman and a new friend, Asgard. If Maya doesn't show up we would have die"

"Afterward we went to my hometown, I introduce them to my wife and my daughter, and got the mission to protect another guardian and go to Gemstone Cave, on the shrine we met once more Janus getting more power from the guardians, and on the cave we found Maya" said Clive

"At that moment you hire us to get a fire, the Kizim Fire" said Virginia "That helped me to find my father again, and meet up with Melody and Asgard"

"Then we went to your island for the first time, and you gave us a new commission, go to Survey Point #17, well, you already now that part right" said Gallows "We afterward went to the last guardian to Infinitum, and met Leehalt the last prophet and there I vanished Asgard from the universe, by now, well, with Janus' help" completed

"Now, we were going to Nidhogg Pass, but Leehalt tried to blocked us invoking his server to attack, us we saw again Werner, also Virginia was infected and that stopped us for 3 days" said Jet

"We finally got to the Yggdrasil tree, there we saw for last time Janus, and we thought that it was all over" said Virginia

"Then you employ us again to activate a bomb on a mine shaft, from here we went to the World's Footprint, there we met Siegfred and the prophets now in the form of the shield Crio Andro and Heiraco, and at that moment we went to the place my father in law was buried in an old laboratory. With the help of Virginia's father" said Clive

"Then on Fila Del Fia we discover that it was possible to make a city float, on Caging Tower Maya was kidnapped, 'cause the group wanted to obtain a gem as well as Maya" told Jet

"We obtain a dragon and went directly to the place we thought Maya was, but we missed, we went to get the Teardrop, and handed it to the prophets in change of Maya, but they mislead us. And it was when Asgard appeared again we fought the prophets, but we didn't get Maya" said Gallows

"Our next destination was obtaining the 4 legendary guardians to get in Survey Point #8, in other words Dim Root Pass, to get in the Cradle of the Metal Gods the hideout of Siegfred and the prophets" said Clive

"The final was near, once we enter to dues ex machina we split in two groups, we found Maya and they helped us" said Jet " Then we found Leehalt and he answered all the questions about me, well, we defeat him, then we went further and we found Seigfred, we fought him and killed him, or we?"

"We took off the Teardrop and get away from there with Maya's group, but at the exit we found that Siegfred was now a dragoon as ours, we needed to fight it, and we do we now killed him, we thought that it was all over, so we made a party at Baskar, but Gallows brother disappeared nest morning and we needed to find him" said Virginia

"Yeah, when we found him but he told us about why he did that, at the exit we found Werner, and a dream demon, Beatrice that was manipulating him since we start our journey and before, a new foe and we were going to stop her, we went to Demondor Pillar and there Asgard appeared and gave a lesson to Jet" said Gallows

"Subsequently at the rear of that shrine I leave the group, but I thought that it was necessarily to return and help them, then we went to Mimir's Well and there Werner offered his life to help us destroy her, Beatrice invite us to her Nightmare Castle, there we fought her" said Clive

"Then when we defeated her she ran away to here, we hurried to help Lamium" started Virginia "Here we found Maya that also helped us, then on the main room was Lamium and Beatrice, she killed him 'cause she didn't need him more, then we fought her and her little monsters" said

"After we defeated them, you entered and saw us with the body and thought that we kill him, but we escape, that is what happened, in other words since the start of our journey Beatrice manipulated Shane's mind and Seigfred and also the Council of 7, but most important Lamium. Everything is linked to every part, and that dream that he had was Yggdrasil"

"Exactly, maybe it was coincidence for us to be on that train that night, but I know one thing, coincidence is part of fate" said Virginia

"We are here as a group to prove our innocence" said Gallows

"It depends on you to believe us" Finished Clive

"Interesting story, well talk about it, Sion take them to the rooms and keep an eye on them, we'll talk about it" said Albert

"The story was really long, I don't think they invented it" said Linda

"Yeah, besides they know about Lamium's dream" said Helga

"You're right, maybe they're innocent" said Albert "Let's vote, Susan please bring pencils and paper" said

They voted anonymous. Susan went to the room to take Sion vote. Marty prepared a board to write the votes: Innocent Guilty

"Ready," he took one off open it and said "Innocent" again he repeated the procedure "Innocent" once more " Innocent" again "Innocent" with the other three votes the answer was obvious, they were declared innocent. They went to the rooms.

"We already think of it" said Helga

"We analyze your case and vote that you are . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Innocent" said Albert, Virginia sighed in relief

"So, you'll stop our chase?" asked Gallows

"Yeah, you will also continue working for us if you wish?" said Linda

"Thanks" said Virginia

Now they were free again, this is when our true adventure starts.

**My Notes: **Long chapter, right? It took me 1 day to complete it, and when I was about to finish it I told to myself 'why bothering making this if it is more interesting to being wanted', but I leave it like this I hope you like it. This is when the real story begins. Continue reading it and enjoy. I hope you didn't get bored with the recount of the game.


	2. Back to work

**Back to Work **

"Oh man, what we had lost all this months" said Gallows relaxing on a chair, he was getting the posture of Jet.

"Yeah, and now we need to find a job" insisted Clive

"And make money" said Jet

"Stop thinking on the damn money, Jet" alleged Virginia

"But, he is right we are running out of gella" said Gallows

Virginia just stood up and leaved the room, they were on the Jolly Roger saloon. She went up stairs.

"This time it was-t my fault" replied Jet

"It-s hard to be with a woman as a leader" said Gallows

Clive just nodded, "Catherine has the same attitude, she gets mad easily" said

Virginia was on the hall of the second floor of the building. Back at the saloon Jet was going up stairs.

"Punk, where are you going?" asked Gallows 'Maybe he's going with the leader'

"To upgrade my arm, any problem?" answered, Gallows just continue looking at his magazine. (No needed to say of what is was right) When Jet was in the other room, Virginia stared at him angrily, recharging at the wall in front of the door. "What?" asked Jet returning the gaze.

"Nothing" said angrily, closing her eyes "Where are you going?"

"To upgrade my arm" said, getting near the stairs.

"Okay" said "But what about the gella, then you are saying that there's not enough money"

"I won't lose too much, don't worry" Jet returned to where she was, Virginia looked at him angrily, Jet did it too. 'Who she thinks she is, my mother, she can't take care of herself' though Jet "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure" Jet hurried down stairs

"Hi, what parts will you which to upgrade" asked a man

"Where's Emilia?" asked Jet

"She went to a new battle place, like 5 weeks ago and she haven't come back" said the man

"Well," Jet ordered to upgrade hit, and aim. Then he leaved. Virginia was still there.

'Darn, she's still angry?' thought.

"Jet, sorry" said softly

"For what?"

"You're right, we need money" muttered

"Okay" Jet went to the saloon again and Virginia went behind him.

"You're fast punk" Gallows laughed

"I just came to have my room key" said

"Oh, yes they don't got any individual rooms left, so we ordered two" said Clive "You 2 are together" said, Gallows was laughing louder.

"Okay, give me the key" said Jet, he turned around and returned upstairs to the new rooms they created.

"Behave" said Gallows

Virginia turned around and told Gallows "Stop it Gallows, or you'll regret all you have said" Gallows stop laughing, and Clive chuckle. Virginia went again behind Jet

"Stop it, Clive" said madly

"Huh, why am I always in the same room with you?" asked Jet

"I dunno" answered

Next morning they went to Laxisland. Martina's mother told them to go there to tell the innkeeper that she will return to work once her sister came back. But the group was surprised when they where there.

"She hasn't come back from the journey she was invited like a month ago" said a woman

"All right" said Virginia

'Just what happened with Emilia' thought Jet

They hurried to Claiborne using Lombardia.

"We didn't find her" said Clive

"Something about a journey she was invited" said Gallows

"She was invited too" said

"What do you mean?" asked Jet

"Pike was also invited, the letter said it would only take a pair of days, and that was almost a month"

"Jet, your friend" replied Virginia

"He told me to give you this" she gave him an envelope marked with his name. It said:

Mr. Enduro:

We are honored to invite you to the inauguration of our new park, Castle of the Battles this March 17. Here we give you the tickets of the Express No. 16. The train will depart at 11 o'clock. You will count with reservations to our best suits on the hotels.

"This came along with Pike's, right?" asked

She nodded "Just like 6 weeks ago, he tried to locate you, but you where wanted by the Ark, so he leave it like that" finished

"It was just the inaugural ceremony that was a month" muttered

They leaved the town.

"You say that Emilia also was invited?" asked Clive, Jet nodded.

"Let's go to Baskar, maybe Shane saw it coming" proposed Gallows

Once on Baskar they looked for Shane everywhere. They had just one place to search the temple.

But not even there, just Halle was there.

"Grandma, where's my brother?" asked

"He hasn't returned, from the inaugural service he was invited" said

"But that was a month ago, right?" asked Clive

"Yeah, but he haven't returned, what part don't you understand?"

"This is getting weirder" said Jet

They next went to the Ark. To the main room, where was Albert in the main chair.

"What brings you here?" asked

"Our friends received a letter and disappear" said Gallows

"It was from the Castle of the Battles?" asked Linda

"Yeah" said Jet

"Sir, we haven't check out that place" said Susan

"Right, you have a new job, check that place" said Albert

"What about the pay" inquires Jet

"Oh, how about 10,000" all nodded

"We will go tomorrow" said Virginia

"Okay, Sion prepare the rooms for them" asked Albert

The next day the Maxwell gang went early in the morning to the train station.


End file.
